eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kkwet
Grouped Names Greetings! First, thanks for your recent contributions to the named monsters in the Vigilant: Final Destruction. I've moved some information around and tagged a few pages for deletion, and wanted to let you know why. The "Monster Groups" is not used to define an encounter, but rather a social grouping (such as a particular band of Gnolls). When there are multiple named monsters in an encounter, the standard procedure we have used is to put strategy information on one of the named monster's page (I picked Cadducian of Zek, since the three are roughly equal, but it is usually on the "primary" named if one exists) and then leave a short note in the strategy section of the other monsters pointing to the chosen one. If you have any questions on that or any other topics, please do not hesitate to reply here or ask for help on my talk page. =) --lordebon 13:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hello :Lordebon is right about the Strat it should be at the article of the Main Named Monster of the Encounter, but Monster Groups are used to define an encounter of multiple nameds otherwise i wouldn't had started the 3 nameds in that way ;) :Sadly some Named Encounters don't use that way to define the group, but same Nameds do it like Category:Rwznak (Group) a group of 4 nameds. -- 16:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No, then Category:Rwznak (Group) is incorrect as well. Go on, take a look at Category:Monster Groups -- the whole point of it is not encounters but social grouping of mobs. The only instances I can see where monster groups have been used to define an encounter and not a general social group are ones that you added Chili, and I think they're incorrect. Also consider the definition of group in the template documentation: "group: Identifies a social grouping or association when no Faction applies." --lordebon 16:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::First of all sorry that we use your talk page for this Conversation Kkwet :::Social grouping is a little missleading for me. All Trolls are the Social Group Troll Group? no the link between them is the Race :::Category:Balespring Harpies (Group) shows a group of a named and a monster (and i ain't started that one by the way) :::Category:Gobblerock Clan (Group) group of 5 named and a few monsters and that one is really just that kind of social group without a faction relation. :::Category:Brokentusk Orcs (Group) is actually faction related but it has group :::When i look over the groups i find many ways of what group is used, and apart from what the definition of group in the template says it get's used for now actually and i don't mind that actually. :::Also the Articles just say Association and the category says (Group) with means in the Terms a Group of Players or Monsters. :::-- 17:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aye, I don't mean to carry out a long discussion on the user page for someone uninvolved in an issue. To that end, I'm copying the above text to a forum topic and will respond there. --lordebon 22:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC)